


A Lesson in Trusting Your First Impressions

by BestAtBeingBad



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestAtBeingBad/pseuds/BestAtBeingBad
Summary: Ryuji commandeers Ann's bathroom, and she gets him back in a very roundabout way.





	A Lesson in Trusting Your First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Reading over this, I've decided that the set-up feels rather contrived, but I had way too much fun writing this, so I'm going ahead with it anyway.

“So…want to take a bath together?”

Ryuji, soaking wet from the downpour outside, looked at a just-as-drenched Ann with a big grin, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Ann took a few moments to stare at him, squeezing the downpour from her light blonde hair, which had been let down from her ever-present pigtails. Ryuji had to admit she looked great. Well, she always looked great, but something about the sight of Ann letting her hair flow free was really doing it for him.

“Yeah, sure, sounds like a great idea!”

The vulgar boy slowly processed the information, and then burst into laughter, lightly blushing. Ann snickered before breaking down and giggling herself. “Okay, that was pretty good, but I really gotta take a soak,” Ryuji said, walking towards Ann’s bathroom. “These clothes feel real tight on me and I’d like to get out of ‘em as quickly as possible.”

“Hey, who decided you’d get to-”

But it was too late. Ryuji sprinted to the bathroom, not even giving his slower friend the mercy of an equal start. “Sorry, Ann,” the punk said. “Looks like you’re gonna have to wait your turn, unless you feel like taking up my offer!”

She did, which was how Ryuji ended up with shampoo in his hair and a gorgeous model washing his back.

There had been some resistance to the idea. Ryuji’s response to hearing the bathroom door open and seeing Ann there dressed in nothing but a towel was to almost drop the F-bomb before catching himself and narrowly avoiding doing his mother shame. He had then asked Ann what the eff she did she think she was doing, to which she replied that she didn’t feel like waiting with a crooked smile on her face. The ill intent Ryuji saw put dread into his heart. Everything else he saw put blood into his loins.

Nevertheless, he had gone back to washing his hair, facing away from Ann. His dick, almost to its full length already, bobbed between his spread legs, creating a slight bulge in his towel, and he prayed that Ann would not notice the bold protrusion. The powers that be, like they had many times before, flipped him off and sent two soft, soapy hands to rub all over his back.

Now the loudmouth was eerily quiet, both hands on his scalp while his bathmate considerately washed places that would have been difficult for him to reach.

“Wow, Ryuji,” she said. “Your lower body looks great. Guess all that running is really paying off for you, huh?”

He mumbled out a yes, hands slowly moving through his hair again. As he absentmindedly washed himself, he thought of rotting corpses, infected wounds, and a bunch of other things that should have helped him go flaccid, but the delicate touch of a lovely young woman was all his dick needed to stay hard, even if her hands weren’t anywhere near it. His train of thought veered off further the more Ann’s fingers wandered, away from where her hands would help the most. Before he realized what was happening, she was tracing the ridges of his abs, her large, soft breasts pressing against his back, only separated from his bare skin by a layer of cotton. He could feel her gazing over his shoulder, looking at the conspicuous bulge hidden by his towel.

He immediately tried to slam his thighs together, but her hands pushed them away. He could feel her amply endowed chest flattening further against his back, the towel slipping a little. “Ann,” he gasped, feeling her wrap around his fat dick. He turned to look at her face, breathing heavily. Her light blue eyes were wide and her mouth was half-open. “Wow,” she breathed out. “I can barely fit my hands around it.” His dick twitched in response to her words, trembling within her grasp.

Ann’s eyes went from his cock and to his face, and she went in for a kiss, her tongue recklessly diving into his mouth. As the two clumsily made out, she lifted his towel, fully exposing his length to her roaming fingers. Once again, she gripped his dick, and Ryuji bucked his hips into her firm grip, moaning into Ann’s mouth. She broke the kiss, circling around and getting on her knees. The ravenous girl took a moment to stare at his hard-on, licking her lips. Grasping it once more, she looked up at her partner. “Could you tell me when you’re going to cum,” she requested. He nodded eagerly, so wound up that he was willing to backflip off the Skytree if it meant she’d give him an orgasm, and she started planting little kisses all over his cock, gripping his base with one hand.

Every peck made Ryuji’s toes curl up further, and he breathed heavily, feeling Ann’s soft lips go to work on his prick. At first, her lips smacked around his bulbous tip, before traveling down his thick shaft. Her lips traveled up his length again after reaching the base, her free hand fondling his balls. Her smooth skin felt wonderful on those delicate globes, but it didn’t compare to the feeling of her wet tongue swirling around the head of his dick. Ryuji gripped the sides of his little wooden stool, tossing his head back with a pleasured groan. He bucked his hips again into Ann’s licking mouth, and whined in disappointment when she suddenly stopped.

“Hey, stand up,” she demanded. Ryuji complied, his wet rod bobbing before Ann’s half-lidded gaze. She ran one hand along his shaft before taking the crown past her lips, stretched wide by his girth. As she took him deeper into her sucking mouth, he stroked her platinum blonde hair, grunting his approval. Ann kept a firm grip on the base as she slowly slipped the staff back out of her lips, before sliding them along his length once again. Her tempo increased with each slide, and the fingers in her hair gripped tighter.

Her eyes looked up to Ryuji’s face, and she smiled around his stiff prick. It was a sight straight out of his wettest dreams, something he’d see on the insides of his eyelids in the middle of the night. His beautiful teammate on his knees, looking up at him with bright blue eyes, smiling around his cock…it was too good to be true. He faintly remembered Ann entering the bathroom with a wicked grin, and suddenly, it seemed likely that things really were too good to be true. However, those full lips were rapidly milking his cock for all it was worth, and the pressure building within him was too far ahead to stop. Even if this was all part of some weird revenge scheme, Ryuji loved it too much to call it off. He could only hold onto Ann’s hair as he came closer and closer to his peak.

“Ann,” he gasped. “Ann, I’m gonna…” Her lips left him, and she stroked him the rest of the way, leaving the vulgar boy to wear out his lungs as he finally came, his orgasm coming out in thick gooey spurts. Such was the force of his climax that he collapsed onto his bare behind, head hung, gasping in exhaustion.

And then Ann stuck her fingers into his mouth.

Ryuji did not appreciate the overwhelmingly salty taste of his own cum, and spat it out as soon as her digits left him. Sticking his tongue out in disgust, he could hear her laugh like an ego-tripping supervillain, and everything instantly clicked into place. “Seriously,” he yelled. “Seriously? You sucked me off so you could feed me my own jizz?”

Ann needed a few seconds to stop laughing, clutching her ribs on the floor. “That’s what you get…for…” She kept on giggling, unable to finish a sentence. Glaring at her, Ryuji almost said something about blowjobs working better as incentive instead of punishment, but something caught his eye. It was trickling down her leg.

He traced the trail with one of his fingers, running his hand along her soft thigh. Amongst her subsiding giggles, she gave a louder sound to Ryuji’s touch, halfway between a laugh and moan. He followed the fluid all the way to its source: her wet folds. Grinning, the delinquent put some pressure on the drenched lips, eliciting another soft moan from his partner. “You really enjoyed messing with me, didn’t you,” he taunted.

Her face turned red, and she looked away, her mouth twisted into a nervous smile, her hair splayed out beneath her, looking like a sunbeam painted onto the floor. “Uh…well…the original plan was to wind you up and leave, but I got a…a bit too carried away.”

“Uh huh,” Ryuji mumbled, stroking her pussy. Another little whine escaped Ann’s lips. “I gotta say, giving me blueballs is way better than giving me a blowjob when it comes to revenge schemes. Too bad that didn’t play out the way you wanted it to, did it?”

“Ryuji…” Ann was whimpering, humping against his long fingers. “Ryuji, are you going to…”

“Only if you want me to.”

The girl who’d fed him his own cum minutes ago was now writhing underneath his touch, thrusting her own way toward release. “Ryuji, please.”

He briefly considered walking out of the bathroom and leaving Ann to her business, but truth be told, he was enjoying this too much. With a shit-eating grin, he positioned himself between Ann’s legs and licked away. She tasted kinda funny, but her pleasured moans and the feeling of her gripping his hair told him it was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote Ann as too sexually forward, even if she's doing it to prank Ryuji, but again, I had way too much fun writing this to not put it up. If you got to the end, I hope you enjoyed it regardless.


End file.
